guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Time is Nigh
Overview Summary #Gain the rank of Sunspear Captain. (Not required for characters visiting from another continent.) #Rally the Sunspears in Churrhir Fields. #Speak with Kormir. #Speak with Assistant Hahnna to gain an audience with Elder Suhl. #''(World Preview Event only)'' Thank you for playing the Guild Wars Nightfall World Preview Event! #See Raidmarshal Mehdara for your reward. Obtained From :Castellan Puuba in the Sunspear Great Hall Requirements: :Nightfall characters: ::War Preparations (Recruit Training) ::War Preparations (Wind and Water) ::War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance) :Prophecies and Factions characters: ::A Land of Heroes Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :We have the aid of the wind and water, the blessings of the original Sunspear Guard, a fresh batch of newly-minted Sunspears, and the assistance of heroes from across the sea. '''Kormir' is mustering forces at Churrhir Fields; help her rally the troops. Indeed, the time for action is nigh.'' ::''Accept: I'm on my way.'' ::''Decline: The time for action is later.'' ::''When asked about quest: Churrhir Fields is just south of town. Meet Kormir and rally the troops.'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kormir: We are standing on the precipice...on the brink of war. :Kormir: It is a conflict we must start. It is a war we will finish. :Kormir: We are the light that will shatter the coming darkness. :Kormir: In the darkness of combat, with the demons of war surrounding you, remember our creed... :Kormir: ''A Sunspear never fights alone. :Various Sunspear soldiers: Sunspears! :Various Sunspear soldiers: For Elona! :Various Sunspear soldiers: Go forth in victory! :Various Sunspear soldiers: Death to Varesh! Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :, I must say this is the greatest collection of heroes I have ever seen. Today we make history. Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Assistant Hahnna) :Despite his concerns, Elder Suhl has been preparing diligently since Kormir left. I trust that you're doing all you can to tip the odds in our favor. For that we are thankful. :Very well. Prepare yourselves. Elder Suhl does not want Elona plunged into a civil war. Cutscene Dialogue :Elder Suhl: Kormir, why have you gathered your Sunspears? Varesh has denied your charges and banned your followers from Kourna. :Kormir: I feared as much. :Kormir: As of this moment, Varesh Ossa and her supporters are enemies of Elona and of the Sunspears. :Dunkoro: Varesh is warned and ready for us, now. We must sail for Gandara and confront her before it's too late. :Kormir: ''Istani ships would be of great help. :Elder Suhl: You would plunge Elona into civil war? We have not yet exhausted diplomatic channels. :: ''With respect, Elder. We know what we have seen with our own eyes. Varesh is a danger. It is our duty as Sunspears to defend Elona. :Kormir: My Sunspears will perform their duties with or without your aid, Elder. Will the Istani fleets support us or not? :Elder Suhl: Yes. Yes, we shall. And may the five gods preserve us all. (World Preview Event only:) :The people of Elona will need more than a hero to save them. :They will need a hero to lead them. :10.27.06 :Guild Wars Nightfall Reward Dialogue :Raidmarshal Mehdara: We have ships and we have men; we have the will and the means. Nothing can stop Kormir once she puts her mind to it. She would fight Balthazar himself if she thought the cause to be right and virtuous. Something tells me she is looking for just that kind of altercation with Varesh. Take this, you'll need it. Walk-through If you haven't already done so, complete quests and use bounties to gain enough Sunspear Promotion Points to reach the appropriate rank. Map-travel to Kamadan and talk to Second Spear Binah to go to Churrhir Fields. Follow your map marker to a group of various Sunspear soldiers standing in formation. Wait for the quest to update, then talk to Kormir. Map-travel back to Kamadan and go the Consulate to talk to Assistant Hahnna. Hahnna will teleport you to Consulate Docks, a location right off the coast by the consulate, and the cutscene will play. After the cutscene you will be at the Consulate Docks. Notes This was the last primary quest of the Nightfall World Preview Event, during which you were teleported back to Kamadan when the cutscene was over. After completing this quest, travel to Lion's Arch is possible by accepting the Terror in Tyria quest. After completing this quest, travel to Kaineng Center is possible by accepting the Plague in Cantha quest. It is possible for low level characters to travel with someone doing this quest, in order to gain access to Consulate Docks (Location) to purchase max armor from Vatundo. This is called "ferrying" by many. The trick may be repeated by not accepting the reward for the quest. Just abandon it via your Quest Log window, and do it again. Category:Nightfall quests